


Eight

by pbndgeli



Category: geliocs
Genre: Magic, Time Travel, imagine whoever u want for the characters, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli





	Eight

The clock stopped. 7:59, it read. It waited for her, while she waited for him. 

His breathing was back to its regular steady pace, and the wound has ceased its bleeding—for now. 

_ Maybe if I try harder, he won’t go and he won’t ever have to leave _ , she thought to herself. Her hand was clutched onto his, as if she was trying to keep him here with her, but she had to have known that no matter what she could possibly do, she couldn’t do that.

“Please,” she could hear the desperation in his slightly-shaken voice.

She simply shook her head in response, her face damp with dolor. She realized she was being selfish, oh, so selfish. His grip was loosening, and it wasn’t helping her calm down. If she didn’t calm down, the world may stay stuck like this. The time stuck on 7:59.

“Please,” he weakly breathed out, “stop.”

She weeped even more. To let go of one thing you loved the most was such a hard thing to do. But we’ve all heard the phrase “If you love something, let it go” and of all the people that have heard that phrase, she has heard it the most, so she should know. 

“I-I’d rather have no world than have a world without you,” she cried out to him.

He laughed. 

In spite of all the pain, he laughed. 

Even though he met this girl that the world revolved around, he laughed. Even though he hated her guts at first, he laughed. Even though he thought that he was never going to marry her because she was rude and obnoxious. That he knew he now really was never going to marry her. That he ended up loving her so damn much. This was his last minute with her, and he couldn’t help her through this world anymore. Even though all this happened and it unfortunately led to this unhappy ending . . . he  _ laughed.  _

He laughed because she said something cheesy, but that’s what she does to him. She takes away all the pain for a moment and replaces it with something lively. 

“Wow, that was so cheesy,” he faintly chuckled out.

She giggled for only a moment before her knees buckled, and she collapsed to the ground. Still holding his hand. “Shut up,” she whimpered.

He did as he was told. His thumb then started to run back and forth against her knuckles. He slowly tried to coax her tightly, clenched fist to open up, but it wasn’t working so well. Her tight grip on his hand was starting to hurt, but he wouldn’t blame her because he believed if they traded situations, he would hold onto her just as tight as she is holding onto him. So, he tried another tactic. 

He started to sing.

_ 'Cause you're never alone _

_ And I will always be there _

_ You just carry on _

_ You will understand _

_ And I will be strong _

_ When love is gone _

_ I'll carry on... _

Her hand seemed to tighten up even more, and he felt her starting to shake. He continued to sing, and her hand eventually relaxed and let go of his, yet she was bawling again. She crawled back up, and she rested her head on his chest. He slightly flinched in pain, but he didn’t think that this pain would compare to seeing her a mess like this. He started to softly stroke her back, in an attempt to soothe her, and luckily, it worked. But it was still 7:59, for the world was waiting.

“I can’t do this,” she mumbled under her breath, tears threatening to spill again.

“Yeah, you definitely c—” His cough cut off  his sentence. “Can.”

She continuously shook her head, even letting her hair bun loosen and fall. “No, no, no, no, no,” she kept muttering to him.

His hands slipped to cup her face, streaked with teardrops once more.

“I can’t,” she said, her voice cracking in the end. He nodded, encouraging her to do it . . . to let him go.

A gentle smile appeared on his face before he said, “I’ll wait for you.” With his words and his touch, there came a loud tick. 

The clock struck eight, and he was gone.


End file.
